


Camellia (椿)

by MeguBun (thehypestpuff)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, this is my first diasarah fic oml give me strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehypestpuff/pseuds/MeguBun
Summary: Sarah and Dia have had no issues dating despite being from Hakodate and Numazu respectively but Sarah starts to feel something. A strain, perhaps a rift between her and Dia? She doesn't know and it's become quite worrisome.





	1. Chapter 1

Morning already...and here she thought that she would get to enjoy her dream just a little more. This dream was both joyful and perplexing and left her with a feeling of longing when she woke up. She wasn't sure if she liked that given how she shouldn't want something she had already. Her and Dia were dating steadily now so why was she having this sensation so suddenly? Sarah decided not to ponder so early in the morning and turned to get off her bed. As soon as her toes touched the floor she heard a voice call to her from her doorway. "Hey we got up at the same time this morning. You're usually up before me."

Sarah peered up to see her little sister standing in the doorway with a smile on her face. Upon seeing it she couldn't help but smile herself. "Or maybe you're just being more diligent, Leah. We have a little down time before our shifts start so take time getting dressed and freshened up. I'll have breakfast ready by the time you get downstairs." 

The older sibling navigated herself over from her bed to give her sister a hug and walk past her to the bathroom. Leah just chuckled and returned to her room to prepare as in instructed. Sarah was swift to complete her morning bathroom routine. Teeth brushed, makeup applied and of course her hair tied to the side perfectly. Though before completely exiting she applied toothpaste to her little sister's toothbrush and set out a pair of hair ties for her. "This isn't babying her I think..." Sarah mumbled to herself now completely leaving the room.

 Sarah briefly returned to her bedroom to retrieve her cellphone which was charging on her bedside table. The screen lit up and she was expecting a message or something from Dia as they usually messsged one another in the morning. When she saw nothing she felt curious for a moment but figured that Dia was having a busy morning. Despite that she sent her a message.

_"Hey you're probably busy but good morning! You know I'm working at the restaurant today and I know you have your things to attend so let's talk when we get our breaks. I'm looking forward to hearing your voice again. Love you~"_

Tossing on her work uniform she practically flew down the stairs to work on breakfast. Talk about feeling productive.

By the time that Leah arrived dressed and ready Sarah had their breakfast laid out. Of course Leah expected as much as they did work in a restaurant. Despite that fact she didn't particularly prepare anything fancy, rather simple in fact. Eggs, rice, miso soup and a small collection of vegetables. The two sisters went about their morning pretty routinely and had dishes washed before departing the Kazuno home to their family's place of business.

Sarah was walking noticeably slower and Leah didn't notice until she was a few feet ahead. "Sarah you're kind of slowing down, you OK?" Her older sister had been looking at her phone it turned out and she looked...off was a way of putting it.

"Oh, I'm fine. Sorry for slowing things down." Her eyes did one more look over of her phone's screen before it was locked and tucked away into her bag. "Nothing still huh..." She was trying diligently to not have any stray thoughts but it was in all honesty challenging since this decrease in conversation between her and Dia had been occurring often and Sarah wasn't so used to it compared to their early days of dating. Though dwelling wasn't good for her so she opted to suppress her thoughts for the time being.

* * *

 

 

 

Dia felt as if her morning was a blur as she was blazing through her morning routine. Given how she was learning the ins and outs of how to run her family's business she was expected to be fast paced and diligent. In fact that's how majority of people around her viewed her and they weren't far from the truth as she wanted to be her best every day. It was good of her to carry out such habits from her time in school to now beyond it. Of course she made sure to slow things down so she had ample time to see her sister off to school and make sure she had all of her things. Ruby had actually made their lunches the evening prior and it was up to Dia to pack them. Ruby had perfect timing being in the kitchen after her older sister finished up with their lunchboxes. "Good morning, Ruby." Dia greeted her, turning to meet those emerald eyes with a smile.

Rather than respond she quickly made her way to her and wrapped her arms around Dia in a tight hug. "Eheh good morning, sis." Ruby was in her second year now but she was worried about her sister. To her, learning about their family business seemed liked a daunting endeavor even if she knew that Dia was the hardest worker she had known. "Sis, are you going to be okay? I-I mean I know you're really good at anything that you do but this seems really big..."

At her sister's concerns the eldest Kurosawa smiled and ran her palm over the top of her head in an easing manner. "I think I'll be fine so you don't have to worry too much. What's important is that you have a good day today and an even better rehearsal. Make sure you guys don't slack off too much." And by that she was more so referring to anyone that wasn't Ruby.

Ruby put on a big smile and proudly responded. "I'll be sure to do my Rubesty!" Dia's smile only got wider. With her little sister's confidence boosted and any worry about her own situation cleared up she handed one of the two nicely wrapped lunchboxes to Ruby and saw her off to school.

Now that she had gotten to school safe and sound, it was about time for her to head to the building where she was invited to a meeting to get more acquainted with the business side of her family's companies.

Well invited wasn't really an accurate word, more so required.

When she arrived it turned out that she was just a tad earlier than a few of the other employees so she took to taking one of the seats in the meeting room with her cellphone in hand. "Ah, I didn't realize I got a message. From Sarah..." Seeing the message, she couldn't help but feel a minuscule amount of guilt. She should be responding quickly to her girlfriend of all people. At the same time she knew that Sarah understood her position.

_"It was more rushed than anything. Sorry I couldn't get back to you quickly, it's like my focus is drifting from one thing to another! Yeah I'll call you later on. Love you too."_

Just as the text was sent employees began filing into the room and filling seats with the head last and taking the chair at the very end of the table. Dia tucked her phone into her case and exchanged it for a notebook and pen. They had told her she was going to be treated like an employee rather than an observer so she had to get into the habit of conducting herself like one. Even though she was by far the youngest person in the room, she brought the allure of a mature woman. It felt as if she was setting an example given the reactions and looks of the individuals around her. As far as she was concerned, the only thing she wanted to focus on was what content the meeting would contain.

* * *

 

 "It's bustling today!" Leah announced to her sister when she returned to the back kitchen. Sarah's expression showed it all given how she looked slightly tired and yet still holding a tray in each hand.

"Give me strength, Leah." She said in mock suffering. The younger girl laughed lightly and loaded herself with a tray of drinks to assist her sister in waiting the next table. The morning breakfast rush thankfully ended quicker than it came and things moved into a much slower paced territory, giving the Kazunos a sliver of time to recuperate. It was days such as this where the girls were happy that their uniforms had a thin fabric. There was virtue in being able to constantly move and not get hot all the while. They weren't on their official break but a small breather was better than nothing after all. Sarah was dreading the afternoon hour. If the morning hour was that nuts who knew what the afternoon would bring? One thing was for sure she knew that they were free during dinner and that was reassuring at least. Sarah and Leah were then called back to work and both sisters let out a big sigh in unison and putting on their game faces shortly after. 

Surprisingly the number of afternoon guests was mellow compared to the beginning and the Kazunos were thankful. After serving four or more people they were both allowed their breaks. Leah went off to do her own thing while Sarah hung back near the restaurant. The very first thing on her mind was contacting Dia to see how her day was going. Her expression lit up seeing that she had responded to her text message from earlier in the morning. Sure it was hours ago but something was better than nothing. Right away she went about texting her back and just hoping that she would get a response. It was around that time that Dia should be on her break as well.

_"Finally on break! It's super nuts here today...I just hope that you aren't suffering as much as me."_

She didn't expect and instance response so she went about getting herself a bite to eat so that she wouldn't have to suffer with an empty stomach for the last part of her shift. Still she didn't want to do much aside from catch up with Dia. At the same time she didn't want to seem like the clingy girlfriend that she was always conscious of being. But...was that so bad? Wanting to be on her significant other's mind, wanting her to think about talking with her, being with her? Surely it wasn't too out there to want such things. Right now she wanted nothing more than to talk to Dia. Between bites of her lunch she just looked over phone waiting for an answer, that phone call even. Seconds started to feel like minutes and before she even realized it her lunch was gone and her hour of a break done. "...Huh." Was all that she could muster at the prospect of her break being over with no response from Dia. Worry wasn't present on her mind with Dia being Dia but she honestly felt a little dejected, slightly hurt even. Dia was usually absolute with her word so for her to forget to reply or call was odd to her. 

Sarah wanted to avoid feeling like she was owed a response so she simply tucked her phone back with her belongings and prepared to start the rest of her shift. Being so hung up on it wasn't exactly doing well for her mood. However was it her fault, did she do something? Rapidly shaking her head as if to shake off those thoughts, the girl huffed and adjusted herself and started out toward the restaurant floor though without taking a look back at the location of her cellphone. 

* * *

 The information packed into her head was unbearable and Dia felt a migraine coming on. On the outside she was paying attention like everyone else and taking notes. By the time she was allowed a break she felt as if she had written a small novel and she could barely bring herself to want to eat. For once she felt challenged but she didn't expect this much. Just looking at her notes and recalling back to the meeting was building her stress like air in a pressure meter. Her lunch time mostly consisted of a bite every often and a scan of notes to add to the pile of information already stacked inside her brain. "This is too much...but if I can't even handle this how am I supposed to find my place in this company? No time to lament." The Kurosawa daughter told herself despite the stress about the future weighing heavily on her conscience even still. Even with the lack of an appetite she managed to eat everything in her lunchbox. Slumping in her chair she took a moment to close her eyes and breathe. Someone as young as her shouldn't be stressing as much as an adult but how could she help it? Especially when she was told almost all her life that she was destined to do great things. "I can only hope I can get home without suffering an overload..." 

 Being alone allowed Dia to show a sign of weakness in a sigh. Seldom did she ever even think to look like she was tired or struggling in front of others so the alone time provided by her arguably short lunch break was a ray of light through the shadows of all the expectations. The potential turmoil of thoughts was thankfully halted as that long sigh allowed her to ease herself to the point of comfortability, for the moment at least. Stress was threatening her but she wouldn't fall victim to it's terror just yet. Things still needed to be done and the home stretch was right before her taking the form of her final hours of this 'work day'. Ears perked up at being called back to move on to the final hours of the meeting. Yes hours because it would seem that on this particular day, such a lengthy meeting had been conveniently scheduled. Dia stood from her spot, adjusted herself, and started back into the meeting room. Her tracks slowed for a moment however. It was strange...like she was forgetting to do something over her break? Quite bothersome as it felt important. Whatever it was she would surely remember at a later time. If she was seen being distracted now there was no doubt it'd affect her character being in front of a bunch of business big wigs. Gathering herself for the last time she stepped through that doorway and back into the fray of the big company's kingdom. 

By the end of it all the poor girl just wanted to collapse and do nothing but rest her brain. She felt so battered with waves of information that she could swear that she would collapse. At the point she was at she didn't care how she looked, leaving the building as she possibly could and pushing herself against the wall for support. Even she could only be so strong both mentally and physically. She would have to inform Ruby that she would be home just a bit after her as she could really use a long walk using the scenic way home. Dia nearly forgot she had a cellphone seeing as the only time she could recall using it all day was in the morning. Her autopilot mentality swiftly composed a message to Ruby, not noticing any other notifications until after. Seeing one specific notification it only now occurred to her what she had been meaning to do on her break. There was a slight jump in her heartbeat, her hand slapping hard against her forehead indicating just how dumbfounded she felt. "Damn it, Sarah...!" Dia hissed, struggling to simply pull up her contact info. Her thumb hammered the call button and she started walking...as if she were going to meet Sarah.

The sudden blaring of her ringtone got Sarah yelping suddenly and subsequently getting the same reaction out of Leah. It didn't help that the show on the television had them so hyper focused. The sisters each took sighs of relief with Sarah picking up the phone and observing the ID. "...Dia." She briskly excused herself from the family room and stepped out of the patio to answer. She was slightly upset, this call was supposed to be made hours ago but now was a good of a time as any. Her eyes wandered to the twilight skyline putting her phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Sarah! God, I'm so sorry...today was beyond me and I couldn't think straight about anything. I know I was supposed to call you but-"

"But you got caught up right?" Sarah interjected, her tone a little sharp.

"Ah, yeah I did. Honestly this a lot more than I thought it would be but I can't really afford to throw in the towel regarding anything about this job." Dia felt her fingers dance along the edge of her phone going about her walk out of a sensation of nervousness.

There was a brief pause behind Sarah's response. "I hope you're not forcing yourself. With how hard you work I wouldn't put it past you, you know."

"No I'm not but it sure feels like that. Besides that I didn't mean to forget to call you I hope you know that I didn't do so on purpose."

Her gaze lowered slightly below the horizon and she let a sigh of relief escape between her lips. "I know you didn't it just felt off since you almost never skip a beat when we plan to talk. I understand, Dia. Honestly I admit that I was a little upset but your position already speaks how much is to be expected of you. I forgive you...but please don't work yourself to the bare bone. You're a human not a machine."

Dia chuckled lightly and her fingers relaxed. "Not the first time I've heard that."

The rest of their conversation was back and forth explanations of their days. What happened, what was a little too much, if any good came of it, that sort of banter. Dia had gone through with calling Sarah and Sarah was glad to have received it at the end of a long near wordless day. The pair of girls spoke on the phone for nearly an hour which felt quite virtuous for both of them. Contrarily they both had to prepare dinner as their sisters were waiting like the patient angels that they were. Just as she wanted, Sarah got to hear the voice of Dia and likewise for her as well. The bitter of sensation of not physically getting to send their nightly farewells was still as bothersome as ever of course. If only they could just be a little closer for even the little things like that. They both knew their would be hardships for building a relationship with a distance between them but even with their strong binding to each other the bitterness of space between them was an inevitable issue and 'simply dealing with it' left a bad taste no matter how they looked at it. With each concluded call came that belittling ambience and almost every time there was a sigh accompanying the silence. At least that gratification of love was still resonance in both of their hearts even with a simple good night.

...

However following that conversation, each day that followed resulted in less contact between them both in calls and texts despite Sarah giving signs that she wanted to talk. It would be a text hours after another and then transform into a text by day. This gave Sarah a very distressing feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't recall doing anything that could have upset her partner. Maybe she was doing something unknowingly? It was frustrating as she wanted to find out but the more she tried the less Dia seemed to give her the time of day. She tried not to avoid letting it get to her and bring about her fiery emotions but how could she? This had never happened before and she didn't like not having any kind of answers. Doubt, distrust, anger, exhaustion, it could be any of those and she had no clue which or if she was even right about any of those. Before she was guilty for wanting a reason why but now she didn't care, she needed to know. There were doubts, doubts she didn't think that she could ever hold yet there they were. It was one thing to not contact her with at least a reason a why before hand but to not have even that? Any inkling of not wanting to be the clingy, annoying girlfriend was abandoned because she deserved an explanation. And as much as she didn't want to feel it, it was hurting her.

Dia could barely get through a day without wanting to break something since officially working at the company. Things were high stake every day and any chance for a breather was like taking a step into heaven. She could only wish that it was an exaggeration. Hell, she wouldn't be surprised if her hair started to change color from vibrant black to an unhealthy white. Thank goodness Ruby was so independent at her age with Dia being unable to take care of things like dinner every night like she used to.To rely on Ruby didn't feel guilty but was a saving grace through the monumental amount of stress plaguing her. Feeling so battered was so unlike her but she had to let her perseverance win in the end lest she be unworthy of the title of a hard working daughter. As a result of all the focus on work and all the stress building she barely made any time to contact anyone and it wasn't on purpose. Her focus was just so jumbled and constantly shifting that to respond just didn't register. The minimal time allowed she usually just responded with a short response or more times than not now, no response at all. The thought of Sarah was seldom and with everything her mind only seemed to prioritize work over her own relationship without her ever realizing it or the potential damage that was being created as a result of her failure to commit time to socializing. Even on her days off she was required to study material on new things that were happening so in a way she felt like she was always working. Personal life and work started to blur and she was ignorant to it.

On the next day off she had Sarah had officially had it and was going to blow up Dia's phone until she got her to pick up. She did so at an hour that she knew that she would be awake and she also knew for a fact that Dia would not be working. Thankfully Leah wasn't home because she didn't want her to see just how flared up Sarah would get. She knew damn well how angry she was and suppressing it only built it up further. As she expected no answer to the first set of tones so she just tried again, hand on her hip and her expression sour and irritated. On the second round of tones there was another voicemail request and so she just restarted the process. If she had to be annoying and a complete pest then so be it if she was going to get her feelings out and the answers she wanted.

For once Dia found herself spacing out and lounging on the couch and giving her head a much deserved cool down. As sad as it was such moments had become a rarity. Her phone going off didn't even register to her until she realized it was going off for the third time. She was jostled out of her little day dream and scooped up her phone on the coffee table and answered it without even taking the time to look at the caller ID. She was shocked to hear an irritated Sarah before she got the chance to even say hello.

"You answered this time, how nice of you." Sarah angrily spouted.

"Sarah...why-"

"Why do I sound so angry? It's because I am. I'm a lot of things actually and angry doesn't begin to cover it but does that matter to you?"

"Matter to me? Of course it matters to me, why wouldn't it?!" Dia asked, her voice spiking in astonishment.

"If it mattered you would have been trying to reply to me with something beyond a 'yes' or a 'sure'! You haven't spoken to me properly in nearly a month! Did that even register to you?!"

Dia felt her eyes began to shift. "A-A month no that's..."

"Yes Dia, a month. Thirty-one days to be exact. Here I am trying to reach you and I get half-assed replies and not even a single call!" Sarah was shouting now and the want control it had shattered.

On the other line Dia was starting to feel her heart sink into her stomach. "Sarah, it's not like I'm doing it on purpose! My stress is through the roof and work hasn't been exactly kind to me! I can't think or process anything else without my head threatening to split..!"

Sarah balled her fist up and felt as if she was going to subsequently crush her phone. "So your job is more important to you than talking to me, your girlfriend, who doesn't know if something bad happened or if you're busy. Clearly it's because you're busy, too busy to even give me some sort of heads up or an update. Did you even think about that?!"

Her heart rested in a pit and Dia didn't even know how to respond, not even sure if she could upon having a realization that Sarah was right. "I.."

"It's bad enough that we live so far away and that we can only talk by phone or by message. What you've been lacking to do in communicating makes me think that we aren't even dating anymore, do you know that?! Was your intention to hold my attention for so long and then blow me off like a bad habit?"

"No! Nothing like that!"

"So then stress is your only excuse!?" She began trembling in fury unaware that she was shouting at Dia so loud that her voice was reverberating through her own house.

Dia had actually stood to her feet and was pacing about trying to come up with something to say but the only thing that came out of her mouth was air and she knew that Sarah wasn't done yet.

"If work is so important to you that you're actively trying to not talk to me then..."

"I'm not doing it on purpose, I swear to you!"

"Well it's seriously feels like that and if that's going to be it then I don't think... _this_ is such a good idea."

"This...what do you mean...?"

"Us, Dia. I don't think we're a good idea if that's the case." Sarah could barely muster herself to say that let alone think about it.

Dia felt like someone was effectively wrapping their hands around her throat and squeezing. Again nothing came out and her heart started to rapidly jump and her body shiver. Sarah felt herself began to choke up and there was no way she was going to let Dia see just how weak she was feeling. Her impulsiveness over took her then and there.

"I...I just don't know, Dia...!"

"Sarah-!" _Click._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end to this will come don't worry ;3


	2. Chapter 2

"No of course it wasn't too tough! It sounds like a lot when you think about it but it really isn't."

"Leah, come on you're completely boasting! You know it's a lot, I know you do. There's no way the average girl just shrugs off that kind of weight!"

"I swear! And maaaaybe I'm boasting a little but come on Ruby, I'm not exactly average."

Leah gigged and smiled after a little bit of back and forth between her and Ruby. She was expecting to hop on a video call after she got home from the gym but Ruby had obviously wanted to talk a little first as she did ring Leah by surprise. For Leah she planned on taking a refreshing shower to wash off all the sweat and relieve her freshly worked muscles, grab a bite with her sister and finish the night by talking with Ruby over video until they were tired enough to go to bed which given their energy reserves usually took a good four or more hours, well into the night. Talk of Ruby coming to Hakodate or Leah coming to Numazu came up several times as a topic and each girl vowed to come see the other, wishing that it could be easier as it was on paper.

"Did your rehearsal go OK today? I remember you telling me that the choreography was a bit tougher for the song."

"It went pretty smooth! The hardest part really is getting into formation on the right timing."

"Nice, nice. Take a video next time so I can s-" Leah halted herself both in her sentence and in her walk a few feet from her house. Her ears picked up what sounded like shouting, no doubt her sister. 

"Leah?"

"Huh...oh sorry. Ruby, sorry but I gotta go right now, I'll see you when I get online."

"Sure, is everything alright?"

"I'm...not sure. I'll explain when I find out, love you."

Her phone was put away into her bag whilst she began slowly nearing towards the house, the front door more specifically so she could listen in. She wasn't exactly proud of trying to eavesdrop on her sister but given how she was able to hear her anger from outside of the house she couldn't just let the chance slide to find out why. Once she was close enough she knelt by the door and honed in her hearing the best she could. From what she could hear her older sister was getting quite heated and she didn't know why until she heard the name of Ruby's big sister leave her lips. Leah felt her mouth open out of shock and that name drop only spurred her to listen in all the more closely. The anguish in Sarah's voice was so raw that Leah was able to feel it despite not even being able to hear her completely clearly. Leah was completely bewildered about all of this. Dia and Sarah seemed to be going stronger than ever in their relationship from what she was able to gather for the longest time so to hear that their bond was in a dangerous spot according to Sarah was concerning. The younger Kazuno stood to her feet and waited until Sarah went silent. She could tell that she was on the verge on crying and she didn't want to intrude on that so she drew in a deep breath and pushed the door forward and let herself inside. "I'm home!" 

Sarah nearly jolted at Leah's announcement and was barely able to wipe the depressed expression off her face and put on a faux smile. Usually she never tried to hide her emotions around Leah but with something this dire she wanted to avoid showing just how much it was hurting her. "Welcome home. Were you able to finish your workout routine?" She asked, smiling and acting as if she hadn't been shouting with aggression minutes prior to when Leah stepped into the house. 

Had she not heard Sarah going off earlier Leah would most likely not even bat an eye. Sarah was just that good of an actor. The urge to call her out on it was immeasurable but to refrain from making her feel any worse playing along was the best of her options. She didn't want to contribute to her own sister's already fractured emotions. It was Leah's role to be there for her sister not dig her grave deeper. "Yeah it was pretty smooth. I wanted to make dinner tonight after I shower so I hope you haven't eaten." Leah replied with a faux smile of her own. 

 Maintaining her smile the older of the two shook her head. Most of her time was spent yelling into her cellphone that she didn't even think about dinner. Even though it wasn't her turn to cook that night she most likely would have forgotten amongst her anguish. Since it was Leah, Sarah would be able to keep it all smiles until she went to bed. She prayed she wouldn't crack or buckle until then. Unlike Dia she didn't struggle to constantly hide her state of distress or hurt bit when it came to her little sister she and her were much more alike in that regard. "No I haven't eaten yet. Honestly I forgot that it was your turn so I'm surprised I didn't start cooking. Take your time though and clean up, I'll set the table early for us." Sarah would toss her phone carelessly onto the futon and approach her sister with a hug despite the possible sweat on her person and release while still maintaining that grin. 

In a way she was impressed by Sarah's ability to keep up such an expression. Being so strong was supposedly the older sister's job but Leah believed that they shouldn't have to suffer while pretending to look okay. It just didn't seem fair. Not like she would think ill for her own sister showing her struggle.  What was the point in beating someone down for their emotions? The mindsets of others who thought like that just bewildered and upset her. She couldn't really imagine how Ruby felt with her sister being a damn near workaholic by how things seemed based on the conversation between her and Sarah. The yelling was still resonating in her head and hopefully her discomfort didn't show heavily on her face. "I'll go grab that shower then. Don't rush, I may be in a while." Leah offered a grin and started towards the stairs with her gym bag and backpack in hand.

"Leah..."

"Huh...yeah what it is it?" 

"Are things going okay with you and Ruby?"

The younger of the two paused and she followed up with a nod. "Yeah, we're going strong."

"Good, I'm glad." 

"Thank you..." 

As Leah turned her back to ascend the stairs Sarah gazed at her with a saddened smile. As long as Leah was happy in her relationship whatever happened between her and Dia wouldn't hurt too severely. She was angry at Dia even still but had a clear mind now through her emotional turmoil to come to the choice that they may have to go their separate ways as much as that was the last thing she wanted to do. The love she had for her was still strongly cemented inside her but she just didn't know if continuing to chase after her was a wise choice. Should she really continue to love someone who seemingly values their work over their own significant other? As she said on the phone, she just didn't know. For the time being a break from her seemed liked the best course of action. No use talking if there was anger still very well present inside her. 

After she was sure she was out of view from downstairs Leah made a dash for her room, haphazardly tossing her bags aside. What would have been a fifteen minute shower was chocked down to five minutes as she wanted to get dinner done and eat as soon as possible so that she could contact Ruby. However she would have to hide that fact from her sister so she kept telling herself to be as subtle as she could be with the obvious tensions she was feeling. She decided on curry for dinner, preparing it quickly but not lazily so it was at least good tasting for a meal on the quicker side. Conversation over dinner was mostly minimal with the sisters watching old lives and segments featuring Muse whilst dining. Luckily for Leah dinner was satisfactory and quick and since it was Sarah's turn on dishes she was able to get to her laptop and message Ruby before she even appeared to be online.

Her status changed within minutes and once things were situated they both agreed to immediately hop to video call hopefully forgoing a trashy connection or lag. The moment Ruby's face came on screen Leah could tell that they both knew something was going on between their sisters. Ruby wore an anxious expression and it was clear she was on more of an edge than her girlfriend. She wasn't even sure how to start the conversation, her mouth opening for a moment but closed due to not being able to draw up anything to really say. Ruby started up once more this time getting the words out. 

"Something was wrong wasn't it, with your sister?" 

Leah grimaced and sighed at her question. So something truly was up. "Yeah, she does a good job at hiding it though. Had I not heard her before walking in I would have been completely clueless. That's why I wanted to end our call early." 

Ruby could be seen visibly meddling with her fingers, physically showing her nervousness and fears. "S-Sis was hiding it really well too...I only caught her shouting Sarah's name and she just seemed so distressed and panicked...she didn't see me though. I'm really scared, Leah..."

"Me too...I haven't heard hurt in my sister's voice like that in a long time. When I heard her...it sounded like Dia hadn't been contacting her for a long time and that she was caught up in stress and work. I know you told me that she was really caught up with her new position but is it really that bad?"

Her fingers scrunched into her shirt and the redhead would peer downwards in dejection. "She pretends like it is but yes it's been rough on her. She may not realize it but I can see just how stressed and exhausted she's been this last month and she tries so hard to hide it. I can see where Sarah is coming from in a sense...if I wasn't living in the same house she probably wouldn't even know I existed." 

Hearing that prompted a gasp out of Leah. Dia was always so doting and gave Ruby all the attention she needed so discovering that she was nearly off Dia's scope as well added to the big picture. "I wish she would tone it down...I don't like hearing about this nor seeing the effects it's having on our sisters' relationship."

On the other side poor Ruby looked like she was going to start tearing up. "I-I don't either...I know they love each other with all their hearts so seeing them on the verge of splitting...it breaks my heart. Leah...w-we can't just sit around, we should do something!"

"I agree! But that something seems like it'll be hard to accomplish. I'm not sure where to even start." She sat back in her seat and placed her fingers on her chin, thinking and theorizing, trying to visualize any kind of plan to sew the threads of their older sisters' bond.  

Ruby too was at a loss for any kind of plan. The prospect of taking the task with just the two of them seemed like more work than it should for a pair of people. But they weren't trying to help just anyone, they were trying to help their big sisters. Their love for them wasn't anything to take lightly and so was the love that they had for each other. Her mind was cycling to find a solution but nothing seemed to click, at least not at first. Leah would peer back and forth between her keyboard and Ruby while trying to draw something up as well. She then noticed that Ruby looked like she had an idea as her expression lightened and her eyes seemed to widen with the sense that she had some sort of epiphany. "Ruby...did you come up with something?" 

"I-I think so...I just remembered I have a good amount of my own money saved up. I don't like using my family's money...just because we're more fortunate doesn't mean I have to live off the wealth. Sis always told me it was good to make money for myself, to build character and all that. Anyways, I have enough for us to get to Hakodate by train! I know sis wants to make things right...and she'll agree to go." 

Leah gasped to her idea. She didn't know if it would've been possible with the whole thing on money but Ruby sounded sure and there was no better way to fix things than in person. "If you can really make it happen then that's great! I'll have to keep Sarah in the dark though...if she knows that Dia is coming she'll avoid her because she feels she's coming out of pity. I hate to keep her out of the loop but it looks like it's the only way to secure our plan."

Ruby was started to grow excited and it showed by the underlying excitement in her tone. "Okay! Dia will come up with something to make it up to Sarah so that's out of my control but I'll stay in contact and let you know if there's going to be any changes. We're really going to save our sisters, Leah! Ah but...how are we going to get them to meet...?"

Leah went silent in thought again and started nodding as she formulated her own plan. "Alright Ruby, when you two get here, this is what we'll do..."

* * *

 Eyes stared widely at the piece of paper in her hand. A train ticket from Numazu station going to Hakodate. Dia didn't even know how to react and just kept staring back at her sister and the ticket in disbelief. Train tickets to places across the country were not cheap and the fact that Ruby had enough money for not one but two tickets was unbelievable. "Ruby you...why did you get these?" Dia asked, her voice quivering like her hand was starting to do while it was holding the ticket. Big purchases like this that involved both them were usually consulted but Ruby just bought these out of nowhere and she needed to know why. Surely she figured Ruby wanted to see Leah so why go about buying two tickets? 

"Sis...I know what's happening with your relationship. Leah and I both do and we both refuse to let you fall out of love. I noticed how you've been for a long time and while it hasn't affected me you know how heavy it was on Sarah. We're going to Hakodate and you're going to set things right with her like I know you want. This is something you can't just do over the phone! It has to be done in person no matter how much it will hurt to see her." Ruby's voice was brimming with confidence and determination. At first Dia thought this was all just spontaneous and even a little unnecessary but the more she pondered on Ruby's words the more she felt her heart align with the core goal that Ruby painted for her. Blocking off the situation really clouded her thoughts and Ruby's words were like the sun clearing the fog. 

"You're right...I want Sarah back. What kind of person would I be to just let someone as amazing as her go? I'm completely to blame so I hope you forgive me for dragging you into my problems..." Dia wanted to avoid adding more guilt to her plate but it was challenging since the two girls went to such lengths. Seeing Sarah in person after having such an intense argument was also quite daunting. What was she going to say? What if she messes up and makes things worse? No, she couldn't think like that. She had one shot at this and thinking negatively was not the correct route to go. The tickets said they were to leave the next day so she had lots of prep time on how to formulate her own plan. 

The smaller girl's lips curled up slightly and she shook her head. "Sis, no...you didn't drag me into anything. It was both mine and Leah's idea to get involved. We're not the ones who need your forgiveness." That may have come out all slightly rougher than intended but Ruby only wanted to motivate her sister and from look that appeared in her eye it would appear she accomplished that very short term goal. "We leave tomorrow in the morning so we should do our packing tonight. I figured we might as well stay a few days given the price of the tickets, eheh."

 Dia liked the idea of staying in Hakodate for more than just to apologize. It wouldn't be very productive to make amends and then leave with no clear signs on when she would be visiting again. She didn't exactly want to sleep and would rather spend the night contemplating on what exactly she was going to say to Sarah. It seemed better to do so during the night and catch up on sleep on the train than do about it last minute on the train. That and she would also be alone to talk aloud should she want to ponder that way. "Should I contact her and let her know that we're coming over?"

To her sister's inquiry Ruby shook her head. "No, we decided it would be best to keep Sarah oblivious. We don't want her thinking that you might be pitying her and in turn making her even more emotional. Well Leah said that...I'm guessing that you agree since she is your girlfriend after all." She didn't quite grasp that part but far be it for her to question Leah's judgment of her own sister. Trusting her was much better than trying to work against her. Their plan was seemingly set in stone and the only thing that needed to be done was to actually get to Hakodate. It was a serious mission but being how she was, Ruby felt a sense of excitement. Of course with the excitement came the accompanying jitters but she wanted to keep her head up rather than debate the possible negatives. The happiness of her sister as well as Sarah was the end goal and she didn't have much doubt about the outcome. What remained was the excruciating wait for the big day.

The morning routine the following day was dramatically altered to say the least. Breakfast wasn't made and the sister's opted for snacks, there was no lunch to pack, no work or school to attend, and most of all the sisters carting around their suitcases. From the moment they left the house they aimed straight for the train station with no stops to be early, maybe even a little too early. According to the schedule they were set to arrive in Hakodate by noon if the train was on schedule, which given the station's reputation, was nothing to worry about. As they figured they were much earlier than expected upon arrival but that was fine as Ruby wanted to give Leah a call while Dia went over how to approach Sarah. 

Trying to be inconspicuous was proving rather challenging for Leah as her sister was actively around often in the same areas as her. A text here and there but not a call, the one thing she was waiting for. Seems an opening was kindly granted to her with Ruby calling while Sarah was tending to matters in their garden. Instantaneously she answered her phone, her voice quiet to nearly a whisper. Perhaps she was taking a little too much precaution but she could never be too safe with her sister lurking. 

"Hey, how is it going?"

"It's going good so far, sis and I are waiting to board the train. You got the schedule that I texted you right?" 

"Yeah of course. Luckily I already asked Sarah if we could take a walk to the park a little earlier and she agreed so it should give you plenty of time to meet us there, well her and Dia. Remember we're to disappear and I'll be sure to make a convincing excuse."

Ruby began reflected on the plan they discussed the night prior. Leah and Sarah were to take a walk to a park that all four were familiar with and Dia would be the one to rendezvous with Sarah while her and Leah 'conveniently' disappeared. All but Sarah were in cahoots so it should go smoothly. It wasn't a difficult plan to execute but the pieces still had to line up. "Yeah I got it...w-we're not going to spy on them are we?"

"Not spying...more like sisterly observation. I mean how else are we going to see if things go smoothly?"

"It just feels like an invasion of privacy! They're our big sister's so it just feels weird..."

"If it makes you feel better we won't listen the entire time. You're so silly..."

"Cautious not silly! Ah, it sounds like the train is coming soon so I'll keep you updated. I love you!"

"I'll keep trying to lay low, I love you too." 

  As she mentioned on the phone there was a station announcement informing those on the platform that the train to Hakodate would be arriving in five minutes. Returning back from her spot, she seated herself next to her sister who seemed to be much more relaxed. Dia gave Ruby curt smile upon her return and allowed her eyes to gaze over the platform. Nervousness weighed on her mind but simultaneously she was overcome with a feeling of confidence. While prepping herself the previous night she went over past text messages, seeing exactly what she was doing wrong. The neglect shown to her significant other was a completely valid reason for her to grow upset. Since their last phone call, Dia was awash with regret and constantly berating herself for being so foolish. At least now she was turning the anguish from her mistakes into a motivator. She kept visualizing her approach over and over and would more than likely being doing so the entire train ride. She was ready to repent, ready to confess her sorrow and most importantly, ready to mend her relationship. 

* * *

 By the time she awoke from her nap Dia found that her and her sister had arrived at the station in Hakodate. Goodness how time could fly by so swiftly. The older sister rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and gathered her bags, quickly following her surprisingly energetic little sister out of the train. The weather was cool compared to the relative heat back home. From the station Ruby knew how to get to the park thanks to her girlfriend's instructions. It was about an hour by bus and they were set to 'run into' the Kazunos in about an hour and a half. It was a rough estimate but better idea to go by that time frame than not. Texts were rapidly being exchanged between Ruby and Leah a lot of it double checking and officially making the plan a 'green light.' It seemed fate was on their side as the bus to their desired location was just boarding, prompting the sisters to rush to seats. Dia marked this final ride as the last obstacle she had to overcome before coming face to face with Sarah. This was it, no turning back. 

Sarah was awfully curious why Leah wanted to go to the park at such a time in the day. It was relatively overcast so the time in the sun was seldom. At the same time it was their favorite park to unwind at and she certainly use a bit of that so she let her off color curiosity go. "Think we should have brought umbrellas? It's looking a little gloomier than it was a few hours ago." Hopefully there wouldn't be any rain. The forecast didn't predict any but you could never be too sure.

"I think it'll be fine. Even if it does rain it can't more than a drizzle and we're wearing sweaters so big deal, right?" Always so laid back. It had been fifteen minutes since they left the house and from then Ruby had updated her saying that they just got off the bus and were rushing to the park the opposite of the direction they were walking. Leah could feel her heart thumping and it took every fiber of her being to not let her expression change. Any moment was the moment the Kurosawas showed up. Speak of the devil when her phone vibrated once more and only one word of text was sent: 'Now!'

"Ah...shoot, I forgot my wallet...and I wanted some snacks too. Hang on sis, I'm going to go back to the house and get it, don't wait up for me!" Leah suddenly declared much to the astonishment of her sister. 

"Wait Leah, I...have mine..." Too late she was already gone. She really could be a little sparkplug at times, even more so than when she was a child. Regardless of her sister's rushed retreat she kept on walking as the park was in view so going forward and waiting was worth a lot more time than standing and waiting. The sound of her shoes hitting the pavement was a little loud with how little people were around. Soles scuffed and clicked until suddenly there was a dead silence. Sarah's body froze and her hands trembled in her jacket pockets. Her eyes were wide was disbelief and her mouth agape with astonishment. Standing mere feet away from her appeared to be none other than Dia. The girl began shaking her head furiously to jostle her head into thinking she was just seeing a figment of her imagination but she remained, wearing a somber look on her face. Their eyes met and everything that she felt prior to this moment bubbled up inside, her anger, her pain, her sorrow, all of it was making it's way to the surface and surely it showed.

Dia stood before Sarah and took to just looking at her. Seeing her now the prospect of wanting to back down was awfully appealing...but she promised herself she would not hesitate and harbor any desire to go back on what she set out to do. A breath was drawn in through her nose and expelled through her lips, her confidence surfacing as she began walking forward. Her steps sounded off the ground until they stopped just right before the other girl. Viridian eyes met brilliant amethyst for what seemed like the first time. Being closer she was able to get a better observation on her features. She was quite upset obviously but her beauty never wavered and despite the fire in her eyes she could see the slight radiance of longing and she knew that Sarah would never admit that, especially now. Her lips parted and initially only conjured up silence but Dia forced herself to expel her words. No stopping or hesitating. "I hope seeing me doesn't cause you pain...I know that I've done nothing but that for the past month, longer even. I want to stop doing that and I want you to know that I'm true about it." Even with the motivation backing her there was still a very noticeable crack in her voice. There's just some things that can't be helped. 

Hearing her voice in person was odd. Clear without that filter of phone reception, honestly even if she was still angry it was nice to hear. Sarah put on a noticeable scowl and pursed her lips. Oh how she wanted to explode at her right then and there but they were in public and the least she could do was be civilized. "I would have liked if you did so immediately. To perhaps catch your errors early on but I see that's a little much to ask. Dia, what are you even doing here? Did you come here to pity me using your family's fortune? Awfully convenient for you to show up so soon after I lashed out at you." 

Admittingly, that stung a little but it got her talking more. "No I didn't! I've already hurt you enough, I'm not going to rub salt in your wounds with pity. I came because I know how bad I messed up and your call was a major wake up call that I was too late to pick up. You have to know that I would never ever purposefully neglect you. I'm aware I can be distracted easily and I'm so furious at myself that I didn't realize just how much I was being consumed. I know you're thinking that I haven't got a clue how you feel and you know what, you're right that I don't. The things you said...I know that's only a fraction of the hurt I inflicted on you and I'm well aware I don't deserve to share any kind of misery that you've endured but I just can't help it. I came here to mend your wounds, Sarah, not make them any worse."

The searing anger began to wane with each word Dia laid out. It wasn't the end of her emotions however as the anger began transforming into sorrow. The flames in her gaze also transitioned into quiet rainfall. Her tone lost it's sharpness and became shaky. "I just...don't get why it took you so long, why it took yelling for you to realize the hole you were digging yourself into and the collateral damage that came with it. I don't care how greedy or clingy I sound, why couldn't you divert any of that attention to me? I expected some sort of lag in our communication but I wasn't ready to be neglected and treated like some sort of memory that comes and goes. That kind of thing to experience, especially when you love the person that's doing it to you, is worse than any physical pain I could ever endure. Sure, it wouldn't have been a big deal if we weren't fully committed but I love you, Dia. I would have never expected that loving you could be hard and honestly I really, really don't want to part from you but I don't know what else would be appropriate if the person I love blocks me out." 

As if some sort of entity willed it a light rain began to descend from the hazy sky above. Those around scrambled for cover and those that brought umbrellas allowed them to flourish and provide protection. Both girls however didn't bat an eye not caring whether they got wet or not. Dia felt her fists ball up and her nails dig into her skin. "Oh, Sarah..." She mumbled, the words coming out in a croak. Before arriving she knew well that saying sorry wasn't going to really do much. There were times where a simple apology didn't cut it and this was one of them. Rain began beating down faster as if coinciding with Dia's state of emotion. There was no kind of remedy containing words for something like this. She had to apologize in the only way she knew how, the only other thing she could muster. Setting aside the bag she had been carrying, Dia slowly descended upon her knees and placed her palms flat on the ground. Her face was wet and the rain did well to mask her tears but not the look. Her eyes met with Sarah's for only a moment before she lowered her head and touched her nose to the cold ground. "Please, forgive my mistakes and my shameful acts that I've inflicted on you..." 

Sarah gasped quite audibly, like she was watching some kind of accident unfold. She taken completely aback and was frozen for a few moments. Seeing someone so proud like Dia lower herself to such a shameful position was a complete shock. She noticed how her back quivered from her sobs and she could feel her chest tighten just watching her. It was like someone cut a line stretched with tension as she let herself burst into tears of her own, dropping hard to her own knees and forcing Dia to take herself off the ground. "P-Please don't that's enough, that's enough...!" Sarah almost aggressively hooked her arms around Dia and buried herself hard into her shoulder while the other girl did the same, the pair of them wailing out their tears into each other. Despite her not wanting to say it, Dia was uncontrollably saying she was sorry, repeating like a broken record. Sarah just continued to cry it out and cling to her even tighter. They spent a good five minutes or more just letting their emotions explode and it was only after then that they went back to speaking albeit very jostled. "I refuse to allow myself to cause you any more pain...I want to promise that I won't but I'm so scared of doing it again..." Dia lamented.

Sarah eased her palms to Dia's cheeks, trying to sooth her. "You can promise that. I'm sure now that you've realized how you did it and I know you can correct yourself...it's you, if anyone learns from mistakes, even the most severe, it's you. I know now that you'll be more attentive and committed...I can't stay angry at you when I can see clearly that you are truly sorry. Forgiving you will be a slow but loving you is something I can't stop doing." At last a smile made it's way across her lips, bright and genuine even with the darkened light from the clouds.

"I feel like I'm almost getting off easy." The other jested. Dia kept holding onto her beloved and helped them rise off the floor and to their feet. "I can understand if it takes some time to earn back your forgiveness in full but I'm willing to wait. Not that it will help that process but I did bring something on the chance that you took me back." Confidence was brimming after all. Tired of being beat down by rain by now she led them off to a dry awning area with her bag in hand. With all the tears gone it was easy for other emotions to be at play and by now she was feeling bashful for the little reunion gift she got for Sarah. "It's embarrassing but I know that you like these..." The bag was opened and out she pulled a bouquet of flowers. She peeled back the plastic wrapped around to protect them and presented them with a bashful look on her face. The collection of flowers contained beautiful camellias of red and pink. Their color was intense and the bloom was in full. 

Sarah couldn't help herself and covered her mouth with a giggle. "Dia, you can be so full of surprises." Soft eyes gazed over the beautiful arrangement and she held them against her chest like they would fly away if she let go. "They're beautiful, I love them. Now I feel like I should return the favor with something."

Her hands went up defensively and she went about shyly shaking her head. "N-No, you shouldn't have to return the favor after what I did! I'm the one who's at fault so you shouldn't get me anything, it's only fair that you get something out repentance not m-" Her little spiel was cut off abruptly by the tender warmth of lips against hers. Sarah had captured her, her kiss spreading heat throughout her chilly soaked body. It was as if all the heat was being generated from the meeting of their lips causing a soothing sensation to blanket around her thumping heart. Dia held Sarah close and allowed them to be connected for just a minute more before they had to part. Her cheeks were alit with a rosy color and the same could very well be said about her girlfriend as well. 

"I...guess that's fair..." The taller girl mumbled sheepishly.

Sarah smiled and nuzzled closer to seek heat from the chills of being wet from the rain. "So did you come by yourself? I would imagine you would've wanted Ruby's support."

"Oh she did come along, she should be with Leah."

A brow rose. Leah shouldn't have known that they were coming. Though it hit her, Leah didn't actually forget her wallet and it explained her sudden desire to go to the park. "I get it now...those girls..." 

Dia narrowed her eyes in slight worry. She hoped that Leah wouldn't get in too much trouble about keeping everything from her big sister. "If you want, we can go look for them. They should be close by."

The urge to find and scold her sister to high heaven was there but she had Dia alone. She had her alone and she wasn't exactly ready to rendezvous quite yet. "No, let them wait for us. I don't how long I'll get to be with you like this once all of us are together, so let's just be us and let them be them. Just me and my diamond." 

"...Understood~" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished it! It took so much longer than I intended so I'm sorry if anyone was kept in anticipation. I'm particularly proud of the finished product and I hope anyone who reads enjoys this piece of work!
> 
> *Red camellias stand for love, passion and deep desire while pink represent longing

**Author's Note:**

> The conclusion to this will come don't worry ;3


End file.
